Naruto : Ancient Chronicles
by OmegaPheonix007
Summary: The war is over , Madara and the Juubi were defeated , peace has been restored . But Enemies from the generation of Hagoromo Otsutsuki (The Rikoudu Sennin) and new threats emerge to destroy what our heroes have achieved . All new abilities for characters and new characters to be introduced and the deep history of Hagoromo!


In the world , there exists people who are gifted with special abilities , these people are known as Shinobi! Possessing a wide variety of Jutsu , they can breathe fire , conduct electricity , create wind currents and so forth . Every Shinobi is born with 1 nature affinity for an element but there are those that possess 2 or even 3 nature affinities which allow them to possess special elements .Those are bloodline traits known as Kekkei Genkai and all these are possible through the use of Chakra , a combination of physical energy and spiritual energy. Chakra is the source of all Jutsu and there is 1 man who is the source of all Jutsu and Chakra , The Sage of The Six Paths , Hagoromo Otsutsuki !

The Sage of The Six Paths fought and sealed the Ten tails Demon -which is a manifestation of the God Tree- into his own it's power he understood the bases of chakra and Onmyoudon,Yin and Yang , Spritual and Physical and with it he formed The Creation Of All Things JUtsu . He freely gave his chakra to the world , bestowing them with a chakra pool and network . He tought them how to knead their chakra and turn it into Jutsu . That lifestyle however did not last , he knew that 1 day should he die , the Juubi will be released from it's seal , so in order to protect the world he used his Creation of all things Jutsu to devide it's chakra into 9 teailed beasts . Later on his deathbed , he sealed the Juubi in a large mass of rock using Chibaku Tensei , which in turn he named the moon.

Millenia later on of his desendants Uchiha Madara , awakended the Rinnegan and sought to revive the Juubi to create the Infinite Tsukuyomi to cast onto the moon and put the world into an infinite genjutsu. During the course of the battle to save the world , the Spirit of the Rokoudu Sennin awakened in Uzumaki Naruto and with the knowledge bestowed upon him , he used the Creation Of All Things Jutsu to create a seal that forcibly removed the Juubi from Madara . Uchiha Sasuke was granted a Jutsu , the 6 Black Phantoms Jutsu that burn and torture the users soul for all eternity while their physical body fades out of existence .

In this manner , they saved the world . Now 1 year later , after the events of the war.

* * *

During a sunny day in Konoha , a 17 year old blonde shinobi by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, runs in village square , wearing an orange long sleeved jacket with a broad black stripe behind his jacket which makes a junction at the zipper in the front of the jacket , the sleeves are black and the collar aswell. His pants are jonin-style pants with bandages wrapped just below his calf and around his ankle , wearing classic shinobi shoes , he jolts across the village square ." Almost there ..." Naruto thought to himself as his destination was getting closer . After he while he had successfully arrived at his destination , Ichiraku's Ramen Shop .

As Naruto walked in , he saw all of his friends sitting around a round table . "Ah Naruto , you're 1 minute late" Said Teuchi with a smile on his face. "We should really get you a watch Naruto , you can hardly keep track of what time it is when you eat your breakfast." Sakura said while walking towards Naruto. There was one face in particular which brought Naruto great joy , and that was the face of his best friend and rival , Sasuke Uchiha. He walked over to Sasuke and with a smile on his face, gave him a fistpump with Sasuke doing the same , though with an emotionless face that could be seen trying to smile but couldn't somehow. Choji stood up and preceeded to give a toast ' " To all the heroes that gave their lives in the war , and to friendship , brotherhood and family." They all made a toast with some juice and preceeded to sing along . Naruto in the meantime walked outside and stared at the sun as it began to set down. With it's light illuminating the horizon , Hinata preceeded to walk over to Naruto . " He'll always be with us Naruto , always " , Hinata said . "Yeah , he gave his life freely and expressed happiness at his sacrifice ," Naruto said , remembering Neji Hyuuga's last words.

Flashback "Neji ... I... I don't -" Naruto said ,gazing upon Neji with eye's of shock and dispair as Neji laid on the ground , heavily bleeding and gathering strength for his last words after taking a direct blow from the Juubi , which was meant for Hinata. " It's alright Naruto , n-n-now I understand why m-my father gave his life freely for those he *cough* cared about . It's the feeling of freely giving o-o-one's life to *cough* *cough* save those of your comrade's ." Hinata looked at Neji with grief and dispair , she began to cry "Neji-kun , i-i-i'm sorry for-" "Don't apologise Hinata , *cough* *cough* *cough* , it's alright . Naruto ... take care of Hinata for me , and remember Naruto ... your life not only belongs to you , but it belongs to those that care about you aswell , chreasure it Naruto , and hold on to it..." Neji had said his final words and soon passed on .

End of Flashback

Naruto and Hinato both looked and stared at the sunset , "May you rest in peace Neji."

* * *

Meanwhile ... Elsewhere not far from the village.

"Lightning Style : Lightning Sabre!" Kakashi Hatake exclaimed , with a huge blade made out of Lightning in his grasp , he quickly dashed at his foe . " Black Raven Jutsu!" an unknown shinobi - wearing a black shinobi uniform with no symbol on it and black goggles covering his eyes- shouted in the process of dueling Kakashi . The man's body turned black and as soon as Kakashi struck him with his lightning sabre , the man's body began to consume Kakashi's and kakashi was soon cought in a sound-based genjutsu . ' _Damn it , a sound genjutsu ! There's no way i can counter that_ ! '

"Hahaha, this fool is no match for my jutsu , now to finish him !" The man began forming hand seals and soon a shadow-like flame appeard on his hand . He rushed to kakashi who was suspended with no motion in reality . "Phantom Claw!" At the last moment , Kakashi dodged the attack by twisting his torso , and he soon stuck a marked tag on the person . "What the hell! How'd you-" "The man's body soon began to freeze as ice emerged from the tag . "An ice-Tag jutsu , these are rare , where'd he find one!? And how the hell did he escape my Genjutsu!?

Kakashi took out a Kunai from his Ninja tool sachet and infused Raikiri Chakra into it . The man was frozen solid and couldn't move , Kakashi threw his lightning-infused chakra kunai , which apon contact with the ice , blasted the body of the man into several pieces.' _That was hard , i had to break my finger in order to release myself from his genjutsu . And looks like my supply of ice tags is finished . I wonder what he_ -' a kunai came flying out from the nearby bushes , Kakashi quickly took out a shuriken and threw it toward the incoming kunai , both upon collision cancelled each other out. 2 more unknown shinobi jumped from the bushes , " Phantom Grenade!" one shinobi said aloud , as he began waeving hand signs Ram-Ox-Rat-Tiger-Dragon-Ram , a Huge Black sphere of chakra formed from his hand , it flew toward kakashi , he knew that he couldn't copy the mysterious jutsu.

"Earth style : Mud wall !" A wall of mud formed infront of Kakashi but the black sphere passed through the wall ," What the !" Kakashi jumped in the air to avoid the sphere but it changed it's course of movement and preceeded to follow Kakashi . "This just keeps on getting better!" he said as he landed and ran toward one of the two mysterious shinobi ,

"Lightning Style : Lightning Sabre!" Kakashi said as a blade of lightning formed from his hand . The shinobi whom kakashi was running toward , jumped several meters in the air but Kakashi suddently threw the blade like a boomerang which spun toward the shinobi , with no time to react , the blade pierced him severed his torso in half . Unfortunately the sphere managed to hit kakashi in the back ,"Ha ! foolish shinobi , none can-" , the 2nd shinobi's joy was cut short as Kakashi transformed into a puff of smoke , "A Shadow Clone!" The man screamed .

The ground suddently turned into a huge dragon which swallowed the shinobi whole as it rose into the air and preceeded to slam itself back into the ground with the force being powerful enough to killing the shinobi . _'What a rush , that Earth Stone Dragon jutsu drained my chakra considerable , along with that using a shadow clone jutsu immediately after forming the mud wall and following up with the Hiding like a mole Jutsu really took it's toll. But it's nothing i can't to evaluate the situation!'_

* * *

In the late hours of Konoha , most people where sleeping while some Shinobi were on guard , all were resting peacefully except Naruto Uzumaki . He was sweating horribly as he was troubled by his nightmares .

**In the nightmare**

The village was burned to the ground and all of his friends killed except Sasuke , who was the last remaining Shinobi in Konoha . As he and Naruto were fighting together , Sasuke saved Naruto from a death blow from the enemy . " Sasuke ! Sasuke! " Naruto screams in shock as Sasuke fades from existence.

"You are next boy! You will all burn!" Mysterious voices said out aloud . "Noooo!" naruto screamed . He suddenly awoke to find his bead drenched in sweat . ' _That's the forth one this week , what the hell do these dreams mean!_'

* * *

**This is my 1st fanfic , more action and suspense will follow as Naruto uncovers the nature of the dreams . Please review !**


End file.
